Hurricane Star - DMPZ Trails of virtue
by Rdz2k7
Summary: Set in Hurricane Star Universe 2, the D.M.P.Z Continuity, Two years after Bill Cipher had been defeated and Weirdmageddon was stopped, New more powerful enemies has come to threaten the Earth and the Twins are gonna need help from others in order to defend their world from these threats
1. Ch1 The Release of Onyx Zero - Prologue

Hurricane Star - D.M.P.Z: Trails of virtue  
Chapter 1 - The Release of Onyx Zero

Disclaimer  
Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners,  
Characters from Gravity Fall belong to Alex Hirsch  
Characters from the Amazing World of Gumball Belong to Ben Bocquelet  
Characters from Star Vs the Force of Evil Belong to Daron Nefcy  
Characters from Steven Universe Belong to Rebecca Sugar  
Characters from Rick and Morty Belong to Justin Roiland and Dan Harmon  
Characters from Dragon Ball/Z/Super (NO DBGT) Belong to Akria Toriyama  
Characters from Bleach Belong to Tie Kubo  
Characters from Fairy Tail Belong to Hiro Mashima  
Characters from T.U.F.F Puppy Belong to Butch Hartman  
Characters from Phineas and Ferb Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh  
Characters from Adventure Time Belong to Pendleton Ward  
Characters from Archer Belong to Adam Reed  
Characters from Bob's Burgers Belong to Loren Bouchard  
Characters from Golan the Insatiable Belong to Josh Miller  
Characters from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Belong to Hasbro/Lauran Faust  
But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, are mine.

Story Tags:  
Action

Adventure

Humor

Drama

Romance

Mystery

Sci-Fi

Fantasy

Hurt/Comfort

Friendship

AU/AR

Battle Shounen

OCxOC Shipping

OCxCanon Shipping

CanonxCanon Shipping

Crossover

Original Characters

Anime

Cartoon

Martial Arts

 ** _Opening Theme: Mami Kawada – Triangle (From Shakugan no Shana II)  
_** watch?v=yO1oZQuBMK0

 _-NOTE: The Following story is set in Hurricane Star Universe 2, the D.M.P.Z Continuity-_

-Prologue-

 **(BGM: Fate/Stay-Night Realta-Nua Reproduction - Into the night "2012 Version")  
**  
-Two Years ago in in Gravity Falls, Oregon Twins Dipper and his sister Mabel now 13 years old have waved goodbye to their friends and left on the bus heading back home, Little did the two know the Rogue Gem Black Pearl is watching as the bus is on its way back to California. Later that night Black Pearl held a large orb of energy that was gathered during Weirdmageddon triggered by Bill Cipher-

"My master I have gathered the energy need to break the Seal the Home world Gems places upon you long ago."

The energy Orb is sent right into the seal upon doing this the seal begun to crack and in the burst of dark light a humanoid male with long black hair and a Onyx Gem on the Center of his chest appeared out of the smoke

 **(BGM: Fate/Stay-Night Realta-Nua Reproduction - Kono Yo Subete no Aku "2012 Version")**

"I have waited years for this moment, I finally be able to walk the Earth, to feel the ground belated my feet once more."

"Master Onyx I am honored to be in your presence once again."

Onyx-Zero look to his left "Black Pearl so you have allured capture this whole time, I'm impression that you last this long. So tell me how you were able to break that accursed seal those damn Diamonds places upon me and my brethren all those years ago?"

Black Pearl explains "It wasn't easy to location the seals, I was able to found the cave where you are sealed in, since then I have been as work learning how to undo the seal, when I notice a Demon who calls himself Bill Cipher who triggered something what he called Weirdmageddon. However someone managed to cancel his plans little that the in the town and Bill Himself realize that I have been gathering the energy from Bill's little stunt in order to free you Master."

Onyx-Zero began to grin evilly "Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha I wish this Demon stood around long enough to realize that whatever his plan has been a contributing factor of my liberation. He has his chance to take over this planet but failed. Now it's my turn to resume my war on the Home World and take my revenge on those who would imprison me and brethren."

Just then a group of grunts appeared before Onyx-Zero "Master we sense you been freed and return to your side."

Onyx-Zero raise his middle finger and fires a Death beam at the wall "The seal have zip most of my power, I lack my full power, Before I can resume my campaign I need to be at Full Power in the meantime my Obsidian Soldiers go fourth and search this planet, fine the Seals and free my brethren!"

"Sir!"

"I have preparing the rite to replenish your power in two years' time you'll be a full power once again." Black Pearl said

Two years later in ND Age 2015 one of the Obsidian Soldiers return to Onyx-Zero with what he found "Master we have found your brother Onyx-1 he's seal is inside a cave in what is now Beach City

Onyx Zero gets up from his throne "So my has been locked away inside what is now Beach City, I'll go there personally."

"By yourself sir?" Black-Pearl asked

"I sense that 3 of the Rebel Leader's allies are in this Beach City."

To Be Continued  
Ending Theme: Set Free by Ryohei Yamamoto


	2. Ch1 The Release of Onyx Zero - Ep1

Hurricane Star - D.M.P.Z: Trails of virtue  
Chapter 1 - The Release of Onyx Zero

Episode 1 – A enemy from the past

Disclaimer  
Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners,  
Characters from Gravity Fall belong to Alex Hirsch  
Characters from the Amazing World of Gumball Belong to Ben Bocquelet  
Characters from Star Vs the Force of Evil Belong to Daron Nefcy  
Characters from Steven Universe Belong to Rebecca Sugar  
Characters from Rick and Morty Belong to Justin Roiland and Dan Harmon  
Characters from Dragon Ball/Z/Super (NO DBGT) Belong to Akria Toriyama  
Characters from Bleach Belong to Tie Kubo  
Characters from Fairy Tail Belong to Hiro Mashima  
Characters from T.U.F.F Puppy Belong to Butch Hartman  
Characters from Phineas and Ferb Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh  
Characters from Adventure Time Belong to Pendleton Ward  
Characters from Archer Belong to Adam Reed  
Characters from Bob's Burgers Belong to Loren Bouchard  
Characters from Golan the Insatiable Belong to Josh Miller  
Characters from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Belong to Hasbro/Lauran Faust  
But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, are mine.

Story Tags:  
Action

Adventure

Humor

Drama

Romance

Mystery

Sci-Fi

Fantasy

Hurt/Comfort

Friendship

AU/AR

Battle Shounen

OCxOC Shipping

OCxCanon Shipping

CanonxCanon Shipping

Crossover

Original Characters

Anime

Cartoon

Martial Arts

 ** _Opening Theme: Mami Kawada – Triangle (From Shakugan no Shana II)  
_** watch?v=yO1oZQuBMK0

 **(BGM: Rockman Zero 2 OST Remastered Idea - For Endless Fight II)**

Now on the road heading into Beach said a young man dress in green with two Eilat Stones on his shoulders stop for a moments when he sense two aura heading this way. He look up and see who they are

 **(BGM: Rockman Zero 2 OST Remastered Idea – Harpuia)**

"Onyx-Zero it can't be!" He took to the guy and block their path "Onyx-Zero!"

Onyx-Zero recognize who it is "Eilat so you're still alive around, Tell me how's the Home World Gems doing."

"They have nothing to do with why you have been freed from the seal, I can tell that Black Pearl has something to do with that. Answer me how did you free this monster from his imprisonment!?" Eilat explains

"I would tell but the other 3 are not here to learn about it as well I would rather wait until then."

"This is not a request Damnit!" Eilat pulled out his two swords "Have at you Onyx-Zero!"

"You would fight me, you are either Brave or foolish, the only Gem who have been able to best me one on one is the Rebel Leader Rose. You're no Rose Quartz!" Onyx-Zero held two larger swords in both hands

Two began their clash, Meanwhile a Familiar Saiyan with Purple hair flown around

"I saw him around here, I hope I'm not too late to get to him."

Back into the battle Onyx-Zero raise his right and smacks Eilat into a wall "Ha! Do you see now, My power is unmatched, it's time for you to be broken!"

Just then Trunks went Super Saiyan and took his sword and blocked Onyx-Zero's blades "I won't let you kill him!"

"A Saiyan, how is that possible?" Black Pearl said

Trunks said "In case you didn't know I'm Half-Saiyan."

Eilat gets up from the ground "You're the warrior from before why are you here?"

Trunks explains "I sense that this guy has a High Power Level, I don't think you can beat someone like that, not alone."

"If Only rose Quartz were here, she was the only Gem who can out match Onyx-Zero in battle." Eilat drops to his knees

"I don't have no time to be dealing with s Fuse Gem and a Half-Saiyan Come Black Pearl my brother awaits." Onyx-Zero and Black Pearl take their leave

"Damn him! He's planning to release the other Onyx-Gems" Eilat said

"The other 5 Onyx-Gems, so what the Light Mage Vitalia told the Supreme Kai of Time has been right he's planning to free his brethren and resume his conquest of Earth." Trunks said

"I must warn Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl Before those two!" Eilat tries to get up but is tripped on his right leg

Trunks help Eilat "Wait a second you're in no condition to help them, I'll go that's why Vitalia asked for me to come here. Wait right here."

Meanwhile Elsewhere Now their way to the beach the Watterson family is inside the SUV. As Nicole Watterson did the driving her husband Richard is reading a Japanese Manga while in the back Gumball Watterson is playing his 3DS while Darwin is play his PS Vita and in the middle Anais is on her I-Pad watching a TV Show on Hulu Plus.

*4 hours later Nicole parked the SUV in the Beach's Parking lot*

"Okay we're here." Nicole turned around see that everyone is not paying attention to her "Hey I said we're here turn those devices off."

Gumball said "Mom a 3DS is not a Device."

"Video Game Console whatever just turn them off and get out of the Car." Nicole said as everyone got out of the car they see they are at the Beach

"What's so different about this Beach" Gumball look to his right and sees Penny wearing a pink Bikini Top Just then everyone else see Gumball get a nose bleed

Nicole look over her shoulder "What the?"

"GUMBALL!" Richard yelled as they all see Gumball is air lifted like a Rocket

"Go fine your Brother" Nicole told Darwin and Anais

*As the two head to look for Gumball the ground him in a ditch surrounded by Pokemorph Vaporeon*

Darwin said "Excuse me ladies I need to get to him."

*Darwin moves in he help Gumball out of the ditch*

"P-Penny...she's so Beautiful?" Gumball said

"Dude his nose is still flowing with blood." Said Darwin

Just then a young red head woman dress in white waved her staff and stopped the nose bleed "Excuse I need to borrow your friend for a while."

Darwin asked "Wait who are you lady?"

"I'm explain after this is over, but for now let his parents know that he's gone surfing, okay." The woman then teleported herself and Gumball away

Now inside a tail tower somewhere in Canada Gumball wakes up so fine two humans looking at him "Huh where am I and who are you two?" Gumball demanded

"So you brought you here also?"

"I didn't ask for all of that, I ask for your names?" Gumball said

Dipper introduces himself "My name is Dipper Pines and this is my sister Mabel."

"That girl who brought you here also brought us here." Mabel explains

"I don't know about you two but why me, I'm no on special and where this woman is?" Gumball said

Dipper explains "She said that she's gonna bright a friend of ours from gravity Falls."

"Gravity Falls like whom?" Gumball asked

Just then the woman came back with Pacifica

"Pacifica?!" said both Twins

Gumball asked "Pacifica isn't that the girl whose father screw his family over two years ago when he pledge his loyal to some guy named Bill and now they went broke? Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha She's not so high in mighty now."

"What did you say blue boy!" Pacifica demanded

"Where you get that Info from?" Dipper asked

"My friend/Classmate Tobias Wilson—"

 **(BGM: Legacy of Ys: Books I & I - A Still Time)  
**  
Pacifica kicked Gumball right in the face when Dipper went over to her "Uhh.. Pacifica I was hoping we can see each other again."

Gumball looked at the two kissing "Hey not around someone who is not with his girl!"

Pacifica stomp her foot back in Gumball's face

then the woman spoke "Okay You 4 must be wondering why brought you all here, your world is in danger and they would need your help in defeating him and his Brethren."

"Wait a sec whose they and who's him and his Brethren?" Gumball demanded

"You don't mean Bill found a way to come back." Dipper said

"No it's not Bill this time the one I speak of is someone who is far more powerful then Bill Cipher and all of hos forms combined."

"Hey wait a second who are you lady." Gumball asked

"I should introduce myself, my name is Vitalia I'm the Light Mage who watches over this tower. Dipper and Mabel what I am about to tell you is very important so please listen." Vitalia informs the twins Pacifica and Gumball of Onyx-Zero and how he was set free

 **(BGM: Persona 3 – Mistic)**

"You mean some Black Pearl did what Babidi did when he release Buu from his shell and use whatever energy Bill put out when he triggered Weirdmageddon over Gravity Falls two years ago to free a Gem called Onyx-Zero. How come these two and some extents Bill weren't aware of this?" Gumball said

Vitalia said "Black Pearl kept herself hidden during the whole incident, after the twin went on the bus to return home that's when she use the energy she gathered to free her Master Onyx-Zero. Now he's on his way to free his brother Onyx-1 who is locked away in a cave in Beach City, with Rose Quartz no longer among them the 3 remaining Crystal Gems won't be able to stop Onyx-Zero."

"And just what can 4 people can do to help?" Gumball asked

"I read in a book a long time ago a Demon warlord once attack the earth but then a group of brave souls brought the Warlord to his knees and defeated him, Two of the 4 years have the symbol Pine Tree and Shooting Star that would be Dipper and Mabel. The Blue sky that would be you Zach Watterson as for Pacifica she has the goat. There are the other symbols Night sky, Sun Light, Maple Leaf and Rising Sun."

"Now what?" Gumball said

Dipper said "Zach if this Onyx-Zero is that powerful if he has his way he'll threaten the world worst that was Bill had in mind."

"Well I hope you 3 know any form of Martial Arts because whatever you guys did to halt Bill Two years ago is not gonna work on this guy." Gumball said

"I know that!"

"Anyway I can't expect you to go into a fight in your street outfits, I may have something that is more suited for battle."

Moments later all 4 are now dress in some kind of Outfits that is most likely seen in a JRPG

"What's with these outfits have been playing those JRPG's?" Gumball asked

"Kinda these outfit comes with a Orbment, a pocket device with a number of slots connected together it'll allow you to use different fighting skills and arts based on your weapon skill."

"What is this Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel?" Gumball asked

"Just put in your pocket and let's be off!" Pacifica said

"Alright I'm coming."

Vitalia waved her staff and open a portal leading them 4 to Beach City "Good luck."

To Be Continued  
Ending Theme: Set Free by Ryohei Yamamoto


	3. Ch1 The Release of Onyx Zero - Ep2

Hurricane Star - D.M.P.Z: Trails of virtue  
Chapter 1 - The Release of Onyx Zero

Episode 2 – Enter Beach City

Disclaimer  
Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners,  
Characters from Gravity Fall belong to Alex Hirsch  
Characters from the Amazing World of Gumball Belong to Ben Bocquelet  
Characters from Star Vs the Force of Evil Belong to Daron Nefcy  
Characters from Steven Universe Belong to Rebecca Sugar  
Characters from Rick and Morty Belong to Justin Roiland and Dan Harmon  
Characters from Dragon Ball/Z/Super (NO DBGT) Belong to Akria Toriyama  
Characters from Bleach Belong to Tie Kubo  
Characters from Fairy Tail Belong to Hiro Mashima  
Characters from T.U.F.F Puppy Belong to Butch Hartman  
Characters from Phineas and Ferb Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh  
Characters from Adventure Time Belong to Pendleton Ward  
Characters from Archer Belong to Adam Reed  
Characters from Bob's Burgers Belong to Loren Bouchard  
Characters from Golan the Insatiable Belong to Josh Miller  
Characters from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Belong to Hasbro/Lauran Faust  
But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, are mine.

Story Tags:  
Action

Adventure

Humor

Drama

Romance

Mystery

Sci-Fi

Fantasy

Hurt/Comfort

Friendship

AU/AR

Battle Shounen

OCxOC Shipping

OCxCanon Shipping

CanonxCanon Shipping

Crossover

Original Characters

Anime

Cartoon

Martial Arts

 ** _Opening Theme: Mami Kawada – Triangle (From Shakugan no Shana II)  
_** watch?v=yO1oZQuBMK0

 **(BGM: Rockman Zero 3 Remastered Track - Telos - For Endless Fight III)  
**  
As the portal opens up Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica and Gumball steps right out and ends up right at the road leading into Beach City

"Okay, which way is Beach City?" Gumball asked

Dipper takes out his Orbment "These Orbment Vitalia gave us works like a Smartphone/Tablet."

"Meaning?" Gumball asked

"Have you ever used a Smartphone?" Pacifica asked

"Kinda.. There was one time Darwin and I had something that looks like a Cell Phone why you asked?' Gumball asked

"Most Smartphones comes with a GPS." Pacifica said

"Okay we head into the west from here." Said Dipper

As the 4 ran down the road Eilat is met by two people

 **(BGM: Rockman Zero 2 Remastered Track - Idea – Labo)**

"Hey you look hurt are you gonna be okay?"

Eilat struggles to get up "I endure worst then this, I must get to Beach City."

"Hello hold on you can't go into town all hurt like that, here." One of the two pulled out a wand and with a flash of light Eilat has been fully healed

"My wounds they are healed, How were you able to heal me to quickly, you don't seem to be from this world who are you?" Eilat then got to his feet

"I'm Star Butterfly, I'm a Princess from the Dimension of Mewni and this is Marco." Star introduces herself and Marco

"You say you're of Royalty and from another Dimension, What reason would someone of your status would come to this world, is it to do what those from my Home World tried to do years ago?" Eilat asked

"Why I would do what the Home World Gems tried to do, I should explain myself." From there Star explain how after having skirmished with a number of dangerous monsters which cause her to be sent Earth by her parents. While on Earth Star arrives in the town of Echo Creek to live with the Diaz family.

"I see your parents sent you here and during your time here you been with this boy's family." Eilat said

"That's right." said Star

 **(BGM: Persona 3 - Tartarus_0d03)**

"I would like to learn more about you miss but I have go to Beach City and help them if he have his way, He can damage his world worst then what you and your friend have fought." Eilat then grabs his sword

Just then Dipper and the others came around "So you fought him?"

Eilat turned around "And who are you four?"

Gumball steps in "Some Light Mage summoned all 4 of us and told us about him and why he's here."

"So you're the four Trunks informed me about before these two found me." Eilat said

"Wait who you guys are talking about?" Star asked

Eilat said "Miss Butterfly, I don't know how strong your Magic is, you and your friend may want to sit this battle out, Onyx-Zero is a Monster who thinks he's a god."

"You mean this guy passes himself off as a god?" Pacifica asked

"His power is unmatched by any Gem, the only Gem who is able to out match him in battle has been a Crystal Gem named Rose Quartz. However she gave up her physical form in order to give birth to her son Steven. Excuse me" Eilat takes off

"So Rose Quartz left behind a son." Dipper said

 _Now in Beach City Onyx-Zero and Black Pearl is not cornered by both Trunks and the Crystal Gems  
_  
"Stop what you're doing!" Trunks shouted

"It's you but how we had you sealed away along with the others."

Onyx-Zero then see Peridot "You one of the home world Gems who sealed me away along ago, I know coming here I would eventually see some of my enemies."

"Answer me damn you who let you the hell out!?" Peridot demanded

"Well Onyx-Zero you own them an explanation." Trunks said

"Very well." Black-Pearl steps in "Allow me to explain little one, two Earth years ago there was an incident in Gravity Falls in the state of Oregon known as Weirdmageddon, a dream demon known as Bill Cipher tried to enter this world and nearly succeeded but was defeated."

"What that got to do with you two?" Peridot demanded

"I learned that a magic user named Babidi used strong warriors to gather enough energy to release Majin Buu. The energy Bill emitted during this so called Weirdmageddon was the catalytic I need to free my master from his impressment."

"So that's how you were able to break the seal?" said Pearl

"Too bad he's not here I would like to thank this Dream Demon for giving my servant what need to break the accused seal. Now I shall free my 5 brethren from their imprisonment."

"Like hell you are!"

 **(BGM: School Days - Give me the Light)**

Onyx-Zero look to his right and see Eilat "So you were able to get to your feet."

"I have a Promise to keep to Rose Quartz!" Eilat said

Pearl asked "You know Rose Quartz, I never seen your face?"

Eilat explains "It was a long time ago before I became a Fused Gem like Garnet. As for you Onyx-Zero, Onyx-1 shall remain where he is!"

"And who were you able to stop me?" Onyx Zero asked when out of nowhere Dipper armed with a Long sword called a Tachi drops down and Onyx Zero for away from the blade

"You're looking at 4 of them!" Dipper yelled

 **(BGM: Street Fighter II The Movie ~Japanese Version~ - Opening Title - Ryu VS. Sagat)**

"I'm guessing that you're the four the Light Mage summoned." Trunks guessed

"Yes she told us everything." Dipper said

"So this Light Mage have called for two humans an Anthro Cat with blue fur and a Solarian to fight me."

"Wait who's the Solarian?" Gumball asked

Black Pearl Pointed toward Pacifica "It's the one with the yellow hair

Dipper and Mabel look right at Pacifica "You mean her?" Mabel asked

"That's Complete BS no one in the Northwest Family have Solarian Blood, I think you're mistaken." Said Pacifica

"So you're unaware of your Solarian Bloodline, I can sense your Solarian Ki child surely some of your Solarian Genes have been awaken as some point either during that Weirdmageddon Incident." Onyx-Zero said

"Solaris Comet." Star said

"Huh?" Marco asked

"You remember that Blue Comet that passed by a year old maybe that what awaken some of her Solarian Genes." Star said

"Dang Dipper can you pick them." Gumball said

"Hey Mabel and I didn't know about this." Dipper said

Trunks said "You're right Dipper neither you nor your sister Mabel were aware that half of the Members of the Northwest Family have Solarian Blood."

"Since your Father is a Saiyan you might have been told about the Solarians." Eilat said

"Well far as I know the Saiyans have never encountered the Solarians." Trunks said

"I don't know where you get all of this but stop making these guys believe that the Northwest Family are Descendants of an alien race that came to Earth eons ago!" Pacifica yelled

"You would stand up to me without full knowledge of your Solarian power." Onyx-Zero held his hand out and Pacifica gets knocked into the ground "Foolish Child you lack the fighting power your Ancestors wield. Enough of this Child's Play"

A Dark pillar came hit the seal and a male humanoid appeared with an Onyx Gem on the center of his chest "I'm finally freed from that accursed seal"

"Welcome back Onyx-1"

"It's good to be back Brother."

Mabel helped Pacifica off her feet "Pacifica are you okay?"

Pacifica cough up blood "No I'm not okay, He just held out his hand and knock me away like I was nothing!"

Pearl look around "Wait I don't see Black-Pearl, Onyx-Zero or Onyx-1."

"They must have took off while everyone wasn't looking." Trunks said

 **(BGM: Iro no Nai Houkago from Mekakucity Actors)**

Just then Steven and his dad Greg came around "Pearl is everyone okay?"

"We managed to escape without lives." Pearls aid

Eilat then see Steven "You must be Rose Quartz's son."

"Huh you know about my mom?" Steven asked

Garnet said "It seems that he have met your mom as some point."

Trunks hand Pacifica a Senzu Bean "What's the heck is this?" Pacifica asked

"It's a Senzu Bean, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo and my father Vegeta have use these before."

Pacifica ate the Bean and she is quickly healed "She ate a bean and is fully healed?" Star asked

'Now that one of those Onyx Gem are free what now?" Gumball asked

"Onyx-Zero plans to free the other Onyx-Gem we need to get to the seals before his forces do?" Eilat said

"I wouldn't worry about that, we keep all 5 sealed well keep so no one else can find them." Peridot said

"Don't be so sure about that, Onyx-Zero will find a way to fine and location the remaining 4 seals." Eilat said

"We should head back to the Light Mage tower and let her know what happened.' Trunks said

To Be Continued  
Ending Theme: Set Free by Ryohei Yamamoto


	4. Ch1 the Release of Onyx Zero - Ep3

Hurricane Star - D.M.P.Z: Trails of virtue  
Chapter 1 - The Release of Onyx Zero

Episode 3 – The Next Step

Disclaimer  
Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners,  
Characters from Gravity Fall belong to Alex Hirsch  
Characters from the Amazing World of Gumball Belong to Ben Bocquelet  
Characters from Star Vs the Force of Evil Belong to Daron Nefcy  
Characters from Steven Universe Belong to Rebecca Sugar  
Characters from Rick and Morty Belong to Justin Roiland and Dan Harmon  
Characters from Dragon Ball/Z/Super (NO DBGT) Belong to Akria Toriyama  
Characters from Bleach Belong to Tie Kubo  
Characters from Fairy Tail Belong to Hiro Mashima  
Characters from T.U.F.F Puppy Belong to Butch Hartman  
Characters from Phineas and Ferb Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh  
Characters from Adventure Time Belong to Pendleton Ward  
Characters from Archer Belong to Adam Reed  
Characters from Bob's Burgers Belong to Loren Bouchard  
Characters from Golan the Insatiable Belong to Josh Miller  
Characters from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Belong to Hasbro/Lauran Faust  
But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, are mine.

Story Tags:  
Action

Adventure

Humor

Drama

Romance

Mystery

Sci-Fi

Fantasy

Hurt/Comfort

Friendship

AU/AR

Battle Shounen

OCxOC Shipping

OCxCanon Shipping

CanonxCanon Shipping

Crossover

Original Characters

Anime

Cartoon

Martial Arts

 ** _Opening Theme: Mami Kawada – Triangle (From Shakugan no Shana II)  
_** watch?v=yO1oZQuBMK0

 _Now back inside Vitalia's Tower_

Once back inside the Tower Trunks informs Vitalia of what just happened in Beach City

"So Onyx-1 is free and they he along with Onyx-Zero and Black Pearl are on the hunt for the other remaining seals." Vitalia said

"It looks that way, by the way Light Mage did you knew at some point that Pacifica Elise Northwest and most likely the small portion of the Northwest Family line are Solarians?" Trunks asked

"I have sense Solarian Ki within Pacifica but it was faint, I didn't tell me because I didn't know how she would react to something she didn't even know about herself." Vitalia answered

 **(BGM: Tales of the Abyss – Serious)**

"Then it's true, there some members of my Family that are Solarians, and I'm the first to have my Solarians Gene awaken due to some comet that passed over Earth a year ago." Pacifica drop to her knees

"Oh stop that Semi-Rich girl!" Gumball said "So what you just learned that you're not entirely human look at Steven he knew from a long time that he's Half Human, Half Gem and it hasn't bother him."

"Actually-" Before Steven can speak everyone hears the sound of a woman's voice

"Where is he!"

"Who's this and she looks like an Adult Female Version of Gumball?" Pearl asked

"Shhhh she must be his mother." Garnet said

"Mom?"

Nicole yelled "Don't you Mom me young man just what the hell were you thinking you're doing in another part of the country fighting some God-Like beast!"

Then the Supreme Kai of Time comes in "I'm sorry about this, I tried to explain everything to her but she quickly toss me into her husband."

"Mom you didn't!" Gumball said

"Uhhh Mrs. Watterson you can't man handle someone like the Supreme Kai of Time have you no respect?" Dipper asked

Trunks said "She kinda reminds me of Gohan's mom a bit."

"Hey don't lump my mom In someone who had her oldest son hit the book since he was 4 years old. Besides my mom can do worst then what Chi-Chi could do." Gumball said

Vitalia said "Nicole Watterson I need you to claim down and allow me to explain what the Supreme Kai of Time before you decided to pick her up and toss her into your Husband Richard."

 **(BGM: Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax - Despair ~ Story/Sad Scene BGM)**

Vitalia informs the Wattersons of what she informs Gumball not too long ago while including what Trunks have told her as well.

"Are you telling me that two years ago a Gem woman called Black Pearl have used this demon Triangle called Bill Cipher to gather energy from that incident in Gravity Falls?" Nicole asked

Eilat said "That's right Miss Black Pearl saw Bill's Weirdmageddon as the means to break the seal and free her master. Now your world now has another more powerful enemy to deal with. Damnit he already freed Onyx-1, that tyrant must be stopped!"

Star raises her hand "I have a question could we just seal him back up again?"

Eilat said "Sealing will only prove to be a temporally idea, once Black Pearl finds a way to break the seal we'll be at this all over again."

"How we beat someone like that?" Gumball asked

"Well as of right we're not skillful enough to face him, we need to train." Garnet said

"You're right and Pacifica need to know more about her Solarian heritage." Mabel said

Richard asked "Pacifica isn't that the girl whose dad cost his family to go broke due to a mistake he made two years ago?"

"Let's not bring that up Dad." Gumball said

Now in Gravity Falls Oregon Geoff Levin along with his two friends Carl Matsuda and Simon Jean enter the town "So this is the town you met that girl who spent the whole summer with her Uncle." Simon said

Geoff said "Hey she and her brother have friends here, besides they said that they'll come back to this place."

Later on a portal open up and everyone step out of it "So this Gravity falls." Gumball said

Trunks said "Yeah from what I can tell after what happened two years ago the mayor has place a "Never mind all that" act let's just say every one of the locals wanna forget what they have to go through two years ago."

"That's foolish they can't just go and forget what just happened two years especially it was that incident that aided Black-Pearl in freeing Onyx-Zero someone around here gonna remember what happened." Peridot said

"Hey you if they don't wanna be reminded of what weirdness that accorded two years ago I recommend that you shut the hell up about it before you get yourself in trouble!" Nicole yelled

"What the Locals gonna do, Tase me for asking?" Peridot said

"Something like that." Dipper said

"Hey someone coming this way" Darwin said

"It's you." Dipper recognizes Geoff

"Geoff you came." Mabel said

"Ohhh he's someone you know?" Gumball asked

Mabel started blushing "Well he and I are Boyfriend and Girlfriend, we meet two years ago when his family made a pit stop here while they were on their way back to Chicago."

"Was this before or after the Weirdmageddon Incident?" Peridot asked

Just then Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland come out of nowhere "We have a Policy Violator!"

"Tase her!" Durland pulled out his Taser

"No Don't Tase her, Bro!" Steven yelled

Both Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland zap Peridot in her back cause her to fall to the ground

Richard jumps in "Hey you two what was that for she was asking Mabel a question?"

Sheriff Blubs explains "Easy there big guy we're just enforcing the rules."

Durland said "It wasn't the first time we did that, there was this bald guy from Springfield he been asking the same thing."

"So we Tase him and there was the other guy from quahog, I think we made that one cry." Sheriff Blubs said

"You guys Tase both Homer Simpson and Peter Griffin?" Richard asked

Trunks help Peridot off the ground "We're sorry if her offend anyone."

Sheriff Blubs said "Okay just tell her "never mind all that" or."

"We'll Tase her again." Durland said

Geoff then said "Just so she'll know the day I met Mabel was 5 weeks before the "you know what." started "

Mabel said "I'm glad to see you again Geoff a lot of things happened since Dipper and I came back here."

"Would it have something to do with that woman who just got Tase?" Geoff asked

Trunks said "its okay Mabel since you know I think he and his two friends should know."

"Know what?" Carl asked

Mabel informs Geoff, Carl and Simon of what they encountered since they all met in beach city

"So this other Pearl called Black-Pearl gathered the energy from what Bill Cipher triggered in order to break the seal and free her master Onyx-Zero." Geoff said

"So that Demon unwillingly helped free a renegade Gem who power exceeds his own, is this Onyx-Zero that powerful?" Carl asked

Dipper explains "I can sense that Onyx-Zero is a lot stronger then Bill. From what Vitalia told us if Onyx-Zero isn't stopped he and his brothers will damage the world worst then what Bill had in mind if he had the upper hand."

"Trunks if Mabel is gonna be a part of this thing I want to join you." Geoff said

"What can you do?" Peridot said

Trunks said "I can sense that Geoff, Simon and Carl each have a strong power level despite being human."

Carl said "Well My family is of the Samurai Class and Geoff has learn how to Fight from his father Geoff Sr and even Simon have master some form of fighting."

Gumball said "That's good to hear the rest we came here is so we can train like Garnet said."

Trunks said "We'll start training tomorrow."

"Okay that'll give us time to look around and let's respect the "never mind all that policy" while we're at it." Gumball said

"Well we better set up the RV while we're here Nicole said as she pulled out a Dyna Cap and out came a Mobile home RV

To Be Continued  
Ending Theme: Set Free by Ryohei Yamamoto


	5. Ch1 the Release of Onyx Zero - Ep4

Hurricane Star - D.M.P.Z: Trails of virtue  
Chapter 1 - The Release of Onyx Zero

Episode 4 – Training Day

Disclaimer  
Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners,  
Characters from Gravity Fall belong to Alex Hirsch  
Characters from the Amazing World of Gumball Belong to Ben Bocquelet  
Characters from Star Vs the Force of Evil Belong to Daron Nefcy  
Characters from Steven Universe Belong to Rebecca Sugar  
Characters from Rick and Morty Belong to Justin Roiland and Dan Harmon  
Characters from Dragon Ball/Z/Super (NO DBGT) Belong to Akria Toriyama  
Characters from Bleach Belong to Tie Kubo  
Characters from Fairy Tail Belong to Hiro Mashima  
Characters from T.U.F.F Puppy Belong to Butch Hartman  
Characters from Phineas and Ferb Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh  
Characters from Adventure Time Belong to Pendleton Ward  
Characters from Archer Belong to Adam Reed  
Characters from Bob's Burgers Belong to Loren Bouchard  
Characters from Golan the Insatiable Belong to Josh Miller  
Characters from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Belong to Hasbro/Lauran Faust  
But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, are mine.

Story Tags:  
Action

Adventure

Humor

Drama

Romance

Mystery

Sci-Fi

Fantasy

Hurt/Comfort

Friendship

AU/AR

Battle Shounen

OCxOC Shipping

OCxCanon Shipping

CanonxCanon Shipping

Crossover

Original Characters

Anime

Cartoon

Martial Arts

 ** _Opening Theme: Mami Kawada – Triangle (From Shakugan no Shana II)  
_** watch?v=yO1oZQuBMK0

 **(BGM: Fate/Stay Night - In the Sunlight ~ Hizashi No Naka De)**

It is morning the next day, the sun was just creeping over the border of the horizon, and shines it's rays on all parts of Gravity Falls. Inside the Watterson's RV Gumball gets up, he stretches and yawns at the new day, beside him is Darwin who is inside his Fish Bowl

"Okay since I'm the first to be up I'll make everyone breakfast." Gumball jumps out of Bed

 _the sound of Gumball getting out of Bad altered Nicole who quickly jump out of her side of the bed while Richard is still on his side snoozing  
_  
Nicole ran into the Kitchen and see Gumball getting ready to make breakfast "Gumball you're up?"

"Yeah since I'm the first to be up I decided to make everyone breakfast." Said Gumball

"Ohhh….okay excuse me for a moment." Nicole ran out of the RV and see Mabel getting out of Geoff's tent

"Morning Mrs. Watterson." Mabel said

"Ohhh it's you." Nicole said

Mabel asked "What's with that look?"

Nicole answered "Gumball is cooking breakfast."

"And you're worried; His cooking is can't be that bad." Mabel said

"It's not that it's that fact that he goes overboard." Nicole said

 **** **(BGM: Fate/Stay Night - Gentle Everyday ~ Odayaka Na Mainichi)**

Trunks said "That's kinda nice of your son to do the cooking for once."

"Hey where's Pacifica live I doubt her family lives in that Manor of theirs." Gumball said

"I heard they now live in the cabin not far from here." Mabel said

Now at the Northwest Cabin Gumball knocks on the door and Pacifica's father Preston Northwest answers it "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Hello there sir I'm Gumball Watterson I wanna invite your daughter to breakfast." Gumball said

"You cook, isn't that your mother's job?" Preston asked

But then a Japanese-style Vending Machine thrown right at Preston who dodges it

"Preston isn't that a one of those Vending Machines from Japan?" Mrs. Northwest asked

"Zach did your mother threw that?" Pacifica asked

"Yeah, Mr. and Mrs. Northwest this is my mother Nicole Watterson." Gumball introduces his mother

Nicole then yelled "Now see here you stuck ups! Unlike fat lips here I work for a living, I wouldn't kill me to let me son do the cooking for once!?"

Pacifica steps in "Mrs. Watterson claim down my parents have still adjusting to this form of life."

"It's been two mother Fu[Beep]ing years they should have been able to adjust by now!" Nicole said

 _*Later on at breakfast*_

Star asked "Hey Steven how come Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl doesn't eat any of this food Gumball made?"

"It's okay Star we Gems don't need to eat." Pearl said

"But Steven is eating." Marco said

"That's because Steven is half human, what applies to us doesn't have to apply to him." Pearl said

 _After breakfast everyone head to an empty, rocky plain, with barely any trees and signs of life,_

"Okay this Place should be a good spot to start training." Said Trunks

Pacifica asked "Why did we have to go all the way out here, we should good into the woods."

Garnet explains "This open area is a good place to train. Besides you don't want to draw any unwanted attention."

"Yes and the last thing I want is to get zapped by those two again." Peridot said

"Let's start. Pacifica, Come at me and attack with all you got!" Garnet said

"Okay."

 **(BGM: Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm - Training Field (Evening)**

 _Pacifica lunges at Garnet, sending furious chain of punches and kicks at her. Garnet just dodges all her attempts, once in a while Garnet lets her strikes hit her, just to see how much power she has. Then Garnet starts the offensive, using only a tiny fraction of her strength and speed. Pacifica barely manages to dodge her attacks, and is forced to back up  
_  
"Is that all you got Pacifica show Garnet that Solarian strength we been hearing about!" Amethyst said

"Grrr don't distract me!" Pacifica punches increases in speed and strength, as she takes her anger out on Garnet

"Good keep that up Pacifica."

Pacifica sends a powerful uppercut into Garnet's face breaking her visor in half, Pacifica take a look at Garnet's face "Y-You have three eyes?!"

"And here I thought Tien is the only one who has a 3rd eye." Trunks said

Star picks up the pieces of Garnet's visor "Ohhhh your visor is broken."

Garnet said "It's alright Star."

Trunks said "Pacifica, that last punch was remarkable. That uppercut would have sent any normal human flying."

Eilat said "She also needs to learn to control her Ki more effectively."

"Dipper , now it's your turn. "

"Okay here I come!"

Dipper starts his attack with a flying kick at Eilat, which he easily parries, and flips Dipper to the air. Then Dipper takes out his Tachi sword and downward swipe Unleash a wave of focused energy at Eilat, who held out his hands and replied the energy wave. Dipper then lands on the ground and does a Make a beeline at Eilat. Eilat draw out his sword and quickly counter every avoid blow Dipper does with his Tachi. He comes at him with standard punches, which Dipper blocks. He tries to sweep Eilat, but he merely stops the sweep with his own foot and sends an elbow into Dipper.

Eilat said to him "His sword style seems to be self-taught."

"I can do better." Dipper jumps back, drawing his hands back " ** _Endokouken_**!"

"Gem force field!" Eilat summons a force around himself shielding himself from the entire force of Dipper's Med range attack

Dipper asked "How did you?"

Eilat explain "This is a special Force I master a long time this force field is capable of shielding me from most Ki attacks but not all of them."

Dipper then makes a fist and a Green Eagle head surrounds his fist as he charges a potent beam inside his clenched fist "Raikou Endokouken!" He then throws his hand out in a 90 degree angle with thumb in front of palm as the Green Eagle's Beck opens as he fires an energy laser beam. Eilat is now getting crushed by the force of the energy beam

"This Human is impressive, I can't believe he managed to gather the power needed for an attack like this?" Eilat then gets up off the ground "Dipper, I'm surprise you are became that strong after your experience in this place. With little more practice you can become stronger to overcome any enemy despite being a normal human. Okay Gumball, let see what you and Marco can do."

"You want both me and Marco and come at you at once?" Gumball asked

"It's alright I have fought two enemy gems before." Eilat rush forward aiming his right fist out at Marco, His punch seem to connect with Marco head, but actually he ducked so fast that he created an after image of himself. While Eilat was sailing by Marco comes at him with an aerial overhead heel kick sending Eilat upward once in midair Gumball does a lunging double palm strike sending Eilat downward right into a rock. As the Rock shatters Eilat gets back to his feet

"I'm impressive hold nothing back!" Eilat charges, but this time, instead of going in a linear path he jump from one spot to the other in a circle

Marco charges up and then fires two powerful, reddish-orange beams from his hands and fires them toward Eilat and held out both hands in order to replied the oncoming attack

Meanwhile while the others are still training another group came out of a portal causing some of the locals to scatter

"Grandpa must we get around using your portal gun?"

"I would use my hover car if someone didn't crash it."

"Rick I made a wrong turn don't crew me out over it."

Rick then see one of the Locals "Hey buddy you know a car repair shop?"

"Never mind all that!" The local ran off

"Oh yeah Stan and his brother told me about that damn policy the Mayor place here two years ago." Rick said

"What Policy?" Morty asked

"Let's not talking about the shit that went gone two years go unless you wanna get tease." Rick warned his two grandkids

Summer said "You mean we'll be tease for talking about-"

"Stop right there!"

"What are you talking about young lady?"

Summer pointed to Morty "My brother was asking my grandpa about that happened two years ago."

"I what?"

"Tase him!" Durland pulled out his Taser

"Wait no!"

Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland zap Morty from both side and he drop to the ground

"Really smooth Summer having your brother take the rap."

"That's cold Summer using your own brother like that, You should be ashamed of yourself." Said Morty

Now back with the others everyone is done with their training and are now talking a break

"What kind of Training was that we have to spar with one guy by himself, that's cheating." Gumball said

Trunks explains "Well Gumball you'll be end up face those who can take on a whole group by themselves without any assistants from anyone on their side."

Just then Rick, Morty and Summer enter the field "Well what we have here?"

Richard look to his left "Hey I saw you back in Town just not, It's your grandson gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine sir." Morty said

Gumball asked "Okay just who are you and what's your Business?"

Rick said "The name is Rick Sanchez and these are my grandkids Morty and Summer Smith, You see Dipper and Mabel Pines anywhere?"

"You know those two." Gumball asked

"At just say I met their Uncles, Stand and Ford." Rick said

"Maybe you met Grunkle Stan how come he never told us about you?" Mabel asked

"Well he never told me about his twin brother Ford, In fact he didn't I have a Grandkids, anyway He and Ford told me that you ad your brother would be coming here the only reason we came here is because of my Hover Car is in need of repairs." Rick takes out a DynoCap and outcome his Hover Car."

"Oh my god how did you get that dent on the left side?"

"It's my fault I took a wrong turn and almost hit a Snorlax that was sleep in the middle of the road." Morty explains

"I don't think you'll find any car shops in Gravity Falls." Dipper said

Richard take a look at the damage "I may know who can fix this up, he's back in Elmore."

"Elmore huh, Morty Summer looks like we're tagging along with these guys." Rick said

Richard helps Rick hook his Hover Car to the back of the RV "So Richard how did your Wife get the money to buy this RV?"

"That's none of your business old man!" Nicole yelled

"Hey I'm just asking, I don't give a shit if you did anything illegal to raise the money for it." Rick said

"For your information I didn't do anything illegal to get the money to buy this RV." Nicole said

"My son in law Jerry told me the same thing." Rick said

Pearl asked "Uhhhhh."

"No more questions about where I get the money!" Nicole yelled

Amethyst grabs Pearl by the leg "Shut up before you have us walk to this Elmore."

"But, But."

"Quite up!"

To Be Continued  
Ending Theme: Set Free by Ryohei Yamamoto


End file.
